plushyugniuyfandomcom-20200214-history
4222017one
Memory-Make (記憶造形メモリー メイク Memori Meiku): An Ancient Spell61 from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic62 that grants him control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory-Make allows Rufus to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. Once a spell has been memorized, Rufus is also shown capable of "forgetting" it, rendering it utterly useless when employed against him, and thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once.63 In addition, he can use memories of himself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle.15 While employing this Magic of him, much like many other Molding Mages, he's most commonly shown assuming a stance, which has him point the outstretched index and middle fingers of both hands towards his temples; a gesture which is followed by the generation of several spiraling glyphs in close proximity, usually behind him.62 While acknowledged as an amazing form of Molding Magic by two specialists the likes of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia64 and as a fearsome set of skills by many other Mages,65 Memory-Make does have a limitation, this residing in the time required to memorize others' techniques: if those were to be performed too swiftly, Rufus wouldn't manage to keep up and properly get hold of them.66 Rufus unleashes his Magic A Night of Falling Stars Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars (星降ル夜ニ Hoshi Furu Yoru ni): After pinpointing his foes' location through memories of data related to them, Rufus assumes his Memory-Make stance and then extends his arms outwards, releasing light from his body, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force, and were shown capable of bypassing the intangibility granted to Juvia Lockser by her water body, hitting her. This spell's use during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event caused the area it was cast into to momentarily become dark; something which, together with the bright beams Rufus generated, really gave the impression of a night of falling stars, hence the name.67 This move is revealed to have lightning as its element, as is thus ineffective against a Lightning Dragon Slayer; in addition, while possessing remarkable speed, the generated beams can be avoided if targets are given previous notice of their arrival.68 Memory Image One of Rufus' afterimages after being attacked by Nullpudding Memory-Make: Afterimage: By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, Rufus can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic, enough to fool Nullpudding, a Mage noted for his perceptive abilities during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, into attacking one of them. Rufus made claim that, even if his foes were to find him, they wouldn't be able to hit him, given that the only thing left of him in a given place would just be a memory.69 It's worth noting, however, that Gray Fullbuster managed to physically injure (and eventually defeat) Rufus during their confrontation, with the Sabertooth Mage not shielding his real body with any afterimage; something which leaves the mechanics behind this technique unknown.70 (Unnamed) Rufus' Rage of the Burning Earth Rufus' Karma of the Burning Land Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land (燃ユル大地ノ業 Moyuru Daichi no Gō): An offensive move replicating the effects of Fire Magic which Rufus memorized in the past, Karma of the Burning Land allows him, after he has assumed his usual stance, to set fire on the very ground he touches with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below. This spell was shown to be damaging enough to defeat Blue Pegasus' Eve Tearm in a single shot during his match with Rufus in the Grand Magic Games.71 The heat from this move's flames is also high enough to melt the ice from Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance; however, Gray noted how he had felt hotter fire before.72 Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning (凍エル黒雷ノ剣 Kogoeru Kokurai no Tsurugi): An offensive technique showcasing the combination capabilities of Memory-Make which Rufus came up with by combining his memories of Orga Nanagear's Lightning God Slayer Magic with the memories of Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make. By moving one of his outstretched arms, fingers extended, towards his target, he is able to summon forth a rather large number of black lightning bolts, striking the targeted area from above. When each of such pillars of electricity hits, it is shown to generate a spiky formations of ice, which surges upwards from the point of contact. The technique's exact power remains unknown, as it was shown to leave Gray, whom it was used against, relatively unscathed; however, the combination of ice and lightning did indeed shatter the ground when connecting with it, and the Ice-Make Mage appeared to be partially frozen when struck.73 Rufus' Shrine of Turbulent Fang Shrine of Turbulent Fang Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang (荒ブル風牙ノ社 Araburu Fūga no Yashiro): By swiping one of his arms in the opponent's direction, Rufus can generate several vertical whirlwinds of medium size, which rapidly hone in on the target by moving across the ground to reach them. When they connect with the foe, such spiraling currents of air seemingly combine into a single, much larger one, which strikes the desired target with enough blunt force to lift them in the air and sweep them away.74 Forget: Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, Rufus is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Rufus thus becomes immune to their use, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him. He employed this skill of him on Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Shield, memorizing the spell and immediately after forgetting it through simple verbal commands, prompting Gray's ice defense to disappear in the air, and leaving the opponent open to his Shrine of Turbulent Fang.75 It's unknown whether Rufus can still use as his own or combine techniques which he expressly "forgot". (Unnamed) Memory-Make: Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen: By memorizing Magic he read about in a book, Rufus is able to form a different kind of personalized Magic. Combining a form of Ancient Magic with Gray's Ice-Make, Rufus creates a horde of lance-wielding swordsmen made of ice, those of which are capable of blocking the Fairy Tail Mage's attack, and at the same time injuring him with their attacks.76 Memory-Make: Blade of Flashing Lightning: Combining forms of Magic he memorized, Rufus creates a giant trapped in ice, carrying a weapon enhanced with lightning. The giant then proceeds to attack with its weapon, capable of knocking Gray to the ground.76 Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames: Memorizing certain forms of Magic from books, Rufus lets out a red wave, further enhanced with lightning, that is powerful enough to throw Gray from quite a distance.76 Memory-Make: Showering Ancient Wisdom: Rufus summons forth a Magic Seal made of brilliant light above his targeted enemy. The light is capable of making Gray unable to move on the ground, with a similar effect to Gravity Change.76 Telekinesis: Rufus is also able to manipulate inanimate objects, as shown to what he did to several books while he was "memorizing" the Ancient Magic there.76 (Unnamed) Rufus' Enhanced Perception Rufus locates multiple foes Enhanced Perception: One of Rufus' greatest assets is his otherworldly tracking and pinpointing ability, allowing him to find the precise location of specific targets even when those are far away from him: during the Grand Magic Games' Hidden event, he was shown capable of identifying his foes among the multitude of their clones through, according to his own words, the use of several data he had at his disposal,77 and a similar feat was accomplished when he correctly localized all of Team Fairy Tail's members scattered throughout Crocus without fail.78 Rufus' abilities were noted by Mavis Vermilion to be vital in Sabertooth's strategy for the battle of the Grand Magic Games' fifth day.79 Whether such prized skills of him are Magical in nature is as of yet unknown, though, when making use of them during the Grand Magic Games' fifth day, he was shown closing his eyes and nearing one of his hands to his head with his fingers positioned nearly the same as in his Memory-Make stance.7 Rufus' Enhanced Speed Rufus evading multiple attacks Enhanced Speed: Rufus has proven himself remarkably fast and agile, being shown easily avoiding many of his foes' attacks, even those targeting him from different directions, such as Eve Tearm's White Fang80 or Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Lance,81 with a variety of swift, sometimes acrobatic leaps. In addition, much like his teammates, he was able to interpose himself between Minerva and the members of Team Fairy Tail A who were going to assault her, covering the meters which separated the woman from the Domus Flau's stands in the blink of an eye A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. Lyon's proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed.1 As an Ice-Make user, Lyon is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people.126 Dynamic Ice-Make: Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice.127 However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, and Geyser.128129 Ice-Make Eagle Ice-Make: Eagle Ice-Make: Eagle (大鷲イーグル Īguru): Lyon creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it. As a dynamic form of ice magic, these eagles can avoid any obstacles to hit its target.130 Ice-Make: Snow Dragon (白竜スノードラゴン Sunō Doragon): Lyon creates an ice Dragon that rushes towards its targets, and crushes them.131 Ice-Make: Ape (大猿エイプ Eipu): Lyon creates a large ape from ice. When he first employed it against Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Hammer, he created a static version of it. It was later revealed to be of the Dynamic type as well.132 Ice-Make: Snow Tiger (白虎スノータイガー Sunō Taigā): Lyon creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush towards, and bite its target.133 Ice-Make: Wing: Lyon is able to grow wings made from ice. He used such technique to fly over onto the Magic Bomber: Christina.46 (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Panther: Lyon puts his palm on one side of the target, creating a panther made of ice that passes through the target and comes out from the opposite side.134 (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Diamond Cage: Lyon creates a diamond-sided sphere of ice on the enemy to destroy the target’s body. It was stated that it loses its hardness the further it is away from the Caster and eventually shatters. This ice has been proven to be unmeltable, as shown when Lyon first used it on Natsu, he couldn't melt the ice on him with the fire from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.135 Ice-Make: Puffer Fish: Lyon creates a puffer fish made of ice and sends it towards the target, bashing it with its mass.136 (Unnamed) Ice-Make Water Serpent Ice-Make: Water Serpent Ice-Make: Water Serpent (蛟ミズチ Mizuchi): Lyon creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice that freezes his intended target upon contact.137 Ice-Make: Mouse: Lyon creates a small, exceptionally cute mouse made of ice to function as a distraction, allowing him time to prepare more powerful spells.138 Ice-Make: Dragonfly: Lyon creates many Dragonflies, made of ice, that quickly home in on and attack his target.138 Static Ice-Make: Even though Lyon has shown himself to be a master at using the Dynamic variation of Ice-Make Magic, he has demonstrated a few spells that shows he is capable of using the Static variation as well, though his level of usage seen so far is not as abundant as Gray's. Ice-Make: Sword: The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The strength of the sword is powerful enough to combat normal swords.139 Ice-Make: Lion: Lyon's entire arm is enveloped by a thick layer of ice which manifests as the head of a lion. This strengthens his punches and increases the damage it causes to his enemies.140 (Unnamed) Lyon's Ice Shield Lyon's version of Shield Ice-Make: Shield (盾シールド Shīrudo): The user creates large pieces of ice in front of themselves, which then quickly reform into hexagonal pieces arranged in a shield-like barrier to protect everything behind it.141 Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Lyon freezes the ground in front of him, creating a tower of ice spikes that impales his target.142 Ice-Make: Hedgehog (針鼠ヘッジホッグ Hejjihoggu): Lyon covers his body with ice spikes reminiscent of a hedgehog, to protect himself from melee attacks. This was first seen in his battle against Racer.143 Ice-Make: Clone: Lyon creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks.144 (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Titan Feet (タイタンフィート Taitan Fīto): Lyon creates a huge leg out of ice and slams it onto the target, crushing the victims underfoot.113 Ice Blade: Swan's Wings (氷刃白鳥ノ翼 Hyōjin Hakuchō no Tsubasa): Lyon forms a plethora of bladed swan's wings which rush towards the opponent, attacking in a flurry to inflict lethal cuts.145 Lyon's Iced Shell Lyon begins to cast Iced Shell Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far, such as freezing objects the user comes into contact with,9 or Iced Shell, which requires the user to give up their body and transform into ice.146 Iced Shell (絶対氷結アイスドシェル Aisudo Sheru): While Lyon has never employed such high-level Magic, it is revealed that he knows how to cast it nevertheless.147 Lyon's Blizzard attack Lyon's Blizzard Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): Lyon was shown capable of using Snow Magic to create and manipulate snow against his opponents.138 Blizzard: Lyon, after raising his hand, launches several freezing winds, creating a powerful snow storm around the target.138 Dispel (解除魔法ディスベル Disuperu): A Magic that Lyon used to dispel Ur's Iced Shell.148 Moon Drip (月の雫ムーンドリップ Mūn Dorippu): Moon Drip requires the light of the moon to act. It can deactivate every possible spell, even the "unmeltable ice" made by Ur's Iced Shell.148 Lyon fighting in melee Lyon fighting in melee Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Lyon is proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He is skilled enough to have overwhelmed Gray, albeit he repeatedly aimed for the latter's injuries Being someone who has mastered the Magic, Ur practices Molding Magic: Ice-Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice.12 Ice-Make: Shield (盾シールド Shīrudo): Ur performs the indicated hand signs and forms a shield of ice that resembles a frozen wave crashing against a cliff, that was frozen.23 Ice-Make: Leg: Ur created a leg made of ice to replace her missing limb that Deliora had taken.5 (Unnamed) Ice-Make: Rose Garden (ローズガーデン Rōzugāden): Ur releases chunks of ice in the form of roses and thorns towards her opponent which will attack and freeze them, rendering them unable to move.4 Ice-Make: Ice Geyser (氷欠泉アイスガイザー Aisu Gaizā): Freezing the ground in front of her, Ur creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them.24 Ice-Make: Rosen Krone (薔薇の王冠ローゼンクローネ Rōzen Kurōne): Ur creates giant roses and spiked branches made from ice that surround and bind the opponent.25 Ice-Make: Ice Volcano (氷の火山アイスボルケーノ Aisu Borukēno): Ur slaps her hand onto the ground, causing the very earth beneath her opponents to gape open in the shape of a pit. Snow, hail and large blocks of ice erupt out of the crater, severely damaging her opponents and laying waste to the surroundings. The force of the eruption was enough to not only completely negate Gray's Ice-Make: Ice Geyser, but also to throw back Gray and Lyon during the battle for Hargeon.20 Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice, often freezing whatever the user comes into contact with. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far.2 Iced Shell (絶対氷結アイスドシェル Aisudo Sheru): An extremely powerful yet fatal Ice Magic Spell. The only known user of this spell, Ur, used it in order to seal the demon Deliora. Ur initiates it by first forming a stance which will then force a large amount of Magical power to surround her, transforming her body into ice. Four large Magic seals will then form around her target, allowing her to surround them in ice and keeping them bound for an indefinite period of time. It is said that, from that point on, she will live as ice foreve A form of Molding Magic that allows Laki to create a variety of objects or weapons out of wood to be used offensively or defensively,1100 such as cutting-weapons or limbs.100 She is also able to create multiple wooden weapons in an instant to attack a large amount of opponents8 as well as merge herself with wood for stealth purposes.21 Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love: Laki creates multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood to erupt from the ground and strike her opponent(s).100 Wood-Make: The Distance between the Two is Forever: Laki creates multiple giant hands and feet made of wood to shoot from the ground, wildly moving around to deal damage to enemies.100 Wood-Make: Sculpture: Laki creates a sculpture out of wood. (Unnamed)101 Wood-Make: Violent Approach: Laki creates a massive wooden spiked ball and shoots it at the target with high speed.18 Wood-Make: Wood Wall: Laki creates a wall which protects her from harm.18 (Unnamed) Wood-Make: Heart's Sense of Distance: Laki creates a wall of multiple weapon-shaped wood that puts a distance from her and her opponents. Its properties are similar to those of Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love.21 Wood Merge: Laki can merge the wood and walk in it, and can take someone along. A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim.30 Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap (守護聖獣迅雷のベルクーセス Shugoseijū Jinrai no Berukūsesu): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagines into existence to fight on his behalf.31 Jet Black Sword (漆黒の剣 Shikkoku no Tsurugi): Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It is claimed to be capable to cut through anything.32 Golden Shield (黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly to be capable of repelling any attack.33 Tower of Dingir (Summon) Tower of Dingir Tower of Dingir (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō): Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. This is used against Elfman and Evergreen to defeat them.34 Pegasus Wings (天馬の翼 Tenma no Tsubasa): Rustyrose can create wings on his feet to grant him the ability of flight and speed.35 Ghosts of Brittia Ghosts of Brittia Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane (守護聖獣疾風のベルファースト Shugoseijū Shippū no Berufāsuto): Rustyrose creates another giant guardian like Belcusas to fight against the enemy. Its abilities are unknown as it fell to Bickslow's Human Possession Magic.35 Ghosts of Brittia (ブリティアの亡霊たち Buritia no Bōreitachi): Rustyrose envelops his enemies in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them and immobilize them